1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a backlight assembly capable of improving display quality and reducing power consumption, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is thin, light weight, and uses a small amount of power. Therefore, the LCD is often developed for monitors of notebook computers, desktop computers, cell phones, and TVs. The LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel that controls light transmittance of liquid crystal and a light source disposed below the liquid crystal display to provide the light to the liquid crystal. Unlike a cathode ray tube (CRT), which employs an impulsive driving method having a fast response speed, the LCD is a hold type display device that continuously displays one image during one frame period, with a slow response speed. Thus, the LCD provides a clear image when displaying a still image. However, when displaying a moving picture, the slow response speed of the liquid crystal causes after images or motion blurring on the liquid crystal display panel.